War Across Both Worlds
by Lexanye Thunder-Black
Summary: Romania turned Andorra into a vampyre. Spain and Portugal have to call England and France and tell them, but England can't help. So there's only one person left to call, 2p America. No matter how much Mama Portugal hates him, he's the only one who can save her baby from Romania's grasp. Pairings. Blood. Swearing. It has the 2p's, what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Romania-**

I grin widely at her shaking figure, the blood dripping down her neck, "What? Don't look at me like that," she flinches away from me as I grab her, "there's nothing you can do. Don't even play that game, because I'm not in the mood."

She slaps me, I kick her in the stomach. Andorra falls to the ground with a thud, and she curls up. Then, the forgotten phone in the corner rings again, it's the 10th time in just minutes that it's gone off, "Damn, over protective mothers." And I smash it, "Have fun figuring out where she is," I grin, and leave her trembling form.

Andorra won't tell them it was me. She's too weak and scared.

**Portugal-**

I call her phone again, but this time, it doesn't even go to voicemail. The call drops. "What the heck?" I mumble, and go to my shelf. My fingers thumb over each cover until I find the book that he gave me during our golden days.

"Andorra, where are you my baby?" I whisper, opening the book. A hand rests on my shoulder, "She's not answering Antonio," and I toss the book onto the table and rapidly flip through the pages.

"Have you called her again?" He asks, sitting down in front of me.

"The call dropped," I murmur, and my eyes skim over the simple incantation.

I grab the marker from the desk, and draw the pentacle on the floor. Spain just watches as the picture comes into view. My eyes widen at the scene, my baby is curled up on the street. Blood is splattered around her, she's shaking and crying, "Andorra!" I scream, the spell breaks and I'm left trembling in the middle of the markings.

Spain grabs me, "Aria." He hugs me tight, and I clench my fists, "Where is she?"

"Bulgaria," I mumble, "he would never hurt her…"

"I'll call him, maybe he can get to her and keep her safe until you get there," he says softly, and I nod. He walks out, and the front door opens.

"I'm 'oping I did not interrupt anything," France grins, England following behind him.

England's eyes fall on me in the middle of the pentacle, and I watch his green orbs widen, "What happened?"

"Somebody hurt my baby," I growl, and slowly stand up.

"SOMEBODY 'URT MY BEBE?!" France screams.

Spain walks back in, "Are we having a party?"

"What did he say?!" I yell, grabbing him by his shirt.

"He is going to find her!" He says, grasping my hands gently, "He's going to keep our baby safe bonita, let's get there okay?"

I march upstairs to change from my casual clothes to my uniform, this means war.


	2. Chapter 2

**England-**

I glare at Spain, but sigh, "Where is she?"

"Bulgaria," he says, staring up the stairs.

"We should contact her boyfriend. A-Portugal, won't be happy, but she needs to take care of Andorra, not start a war with whoever put their hands on her," I mumble.

France looks back at me with a sly grin, "What frog?!" I yell, and he laughs loudly.

"I'll have Aria call him on the plane, she knows she can't start a war, and it won't help our baby any if she's not there… she's been hurt enough to know what needs to be done in this situation," Spain sighs, and it gets quiet.

"We ready?" All of us look up to see Portugal standing in her uniform, but not her grey formal one, the green and black camouflage with her black boots. She looks ready for war.

"Call Allen," Spain says, and her eyes go aflame, "he can help! And he loves her almost as much as you do!"

"I don't need him! I can take care of her myself!" She yells, stomping down the stairs and standing toe to toe with Spain.

"Are you going to leave her and go find who did this to her?!" He yells, and she cringes back, "When she really needs you, are you going to go off and leave her?"

Her resolve breaks and she sighs. Spain knows he won.

**Allen-**

My phone rings, breaking me away from my sleep, "Mother of- Who is calling me this early in the afternoon?" I grab the phone, "Hello?"

"Listen up numb nuts," the voice doesn't click at first, "my baby was beaten up and somebody spilled her blood on the streets of Bulgaria. I have to take care of my baby, you're gonna find out who hurt her."

"What?" I ask, sitting up.

"MY BABY WAS BEATEN UP AND YOU'RE GONNA FIND THE CABRAO THAT HURT HER AND MAKE SURE THEY NEVER LIVE AGAIN!" And now I know it's Portugal.

"I'm already out the door, where are you?" I ask.

"On my way to Bulgaria, hurry it up pichota," she sneers, and the line goes dead.

Somebody hurt my girl. I look down at the picture of her as the background on my phone, "I'm gonna make sure they burn sweetheart," I mumble, and walk out of my house.

**Portugal-**

Spain knocks on the door to Bulgaria's house; he opens the door and places a finger over his lips, "She's sleeping… I must explain the situation to you before you see her," he says, his chocolate eyes focused mainly on me.

I feel like every country knows how protective I am over Andorra.

We walk in, and get settled into his living room, but I stay standing. I don't want to sit when I know my baby is hurt right now.

"I don't know any other way to say this… Andorra is no longer human…" His eyes fall on me, "She's been turned."

"Into what?" England asks.

"A vampyre," he says quietly, and everything tilts on edge.

Spain slowly stands up, "Aria," I clench my jaw, "bonita, calm down."

"Where is she?" I ask.

"First door on the right," Bulgaria says, and I quickly get up the stairs.

I lightly push open the door, and see my baby; bandages around her neck, and band-aids on her face, "Felicita." I quietly walk over and sit on the bed next to her, brushing her hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry, I should've protected you."

Arms wrap around me, "Allen's here," Spain whispers, kissing my cheek, "are you okay?"

I just shake my head, and I realize she's not breathing; Allen's going to flip out. Spain holds me close to him, intertwining our fingers, he can be so damn annoying sometimes… but then there are times like this where he knows exactly what to do and he always takes care of me.

"We can talk while Allen sits with our baby okay? He deserves time with her before he goes and hunts down Romania," he whispers into my ear. I don't want to move, but he's right, and I kiss her forehead before standing up and walking out.

**Sorry, I don't know Portuguese! Wish I did though! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Allen-**

England opens the door, and I see Portugal walking down the stairs, "Portugal!" I yell, pushing past eyebrows.

"Git!" He yells, hitting his back on the door knob.

She looks at me, but it's different than all the other times, "What happened?" I ask, "Where is she?" I get closer to her.

"First door on the right, she's sleeping right now okay? Try not to wake her," she mumbles, and goes into the other room. Spain follows and I run up the stairs.

"Lita?" I ask, pushing open the door, I quickly walk over and run my fingers over her face, "Hey baby," and that's when I realize it. She's not breathing.

"H-Hey, Lita!" I yell, almost shaking her, "Come on baby, wake up!" The tears run down my face, and her eyes slowly open. My body shakes, and I pull her close, "Sweetheart," she begins to freak out until our eyes meet.

She smiles, but begins to cry. I hold her tight, "It's okay sweetheart, I'm going to find whoever did this to you," I kiss her forehead.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I ask softly, and she adverts her eyes to the blanket, "What is it?" My fingers run over the bandages on her face and neck, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lita kind of runs over hand over her neck, I hang out with Wolfgang enough to know now. She's mute. I clench my jaw, and the door behind us creaks, "It was Romania who hurt her. She's a vampyre now, England thinks he can change her back. But Romania has to let go of his hold on her first," Portugal says.

"I'll kill him," I mutter, Lita grabs my hand and curls up against me. I hug her tight, "I'll make sure you get better," and she shuts her eyes. It's so surreal, to have her right here, but not knowing if she's alive or not. If it's this hard for me, I can't imagine what it's like for her… Or her parents.

Portugal walks over and gently takes her from me. She sits on the head of the bed, holding Lita tight against her, "Shh, it's okay sweetie," she whispers.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask, she nods slightly, "Where?"

"Hiding back home in Romania, like the coward he is," she whispers, brushing the hair out of her face, "do what you want to him. I don't care."

"Happily," I grin, and get up, "I'll make things right."

**Spain-**

Allen walks out of the room, and Portugal rests her forehead against Felicita's, "Is everything okay?" I ask, but suddenly, her eyes turn gold. Just like Lita's.

"Aria!" I yell, grabbing her, "Aria, what's wrong?!" She doesn't answer; her face emotionless and unwavering.

England walks in with France behind him, "What are you yelling at?"

"Something's wrong with Aria!" I yell at him, and he comes over. His facial expression says it all, he doesn't know what's happening either, "No way, not both of them…" I pull both of them close, "I can't lose both of them!"

"We'll figure it out Antonio," Francis says, looking sadly down at both of my girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Portugal-**

I gently place my forehead against my babies, and suddenly things go dark, "What the heck?" I can't move, I can barely breathe.

Looking around, I see Felicita walking down the sidewalk. I call out to her, but nothing comes out. A dark figure is quietly following her, I'd recognize that hat anywhere. It's Romania.

"Hey! Andorra!" She stops and looks back, "Could I have a moment?"

"What is it? I have to catch my plane back home to Spain. My mom's waiting," she says quickly, opening her phone to check it.

"It'll just take a minute, I promise," he grins, his sharp teeth glinting.

She sighs, and walks closer to him, "What is it?"

My baby is too nice, Spain raised her and that's probably why.

He grabs her arm and pulls her into the nearby alleyway, "Hey!" She yells, and a dark look comes over his face, "Let go! That hurts Romania!"

"You're too loud, and annoying," he mumbles, gripping her wrists tight, "maybe you should shut up." He waves a hand over her, and she goes to yell at him again, but nothing comes out.

Her eyes widen in fear, she tries to escape, but he bites down on her neck.

Tears run down her face, and I hear the phone go off. It keeps buzzing, and buzzing, but she can't reach in. Romania makes a noise, and is barely holding her, and she just breaks free from him. His eye twitches and he rips the skin from her neck.

Blood splatters the walls and street. She collapses. Her small figure trembling in the harsh light.

"What? Don't look at me like that," she flinches away from him as he grabs her, "there's nothing you can do. Don't even play that game, because I'm not in the mood," he sneers.

She slaps him, and he kicks her hard in the stomach. Andorra falls to the ground with a thud, and she curls up.

The phone rings again, he grabs it from her pocket and stares at the screen, "Damn, over protective mothers." And he smashes it, "Have fun figuring out where she is," he grins, and then he just leaves her trembling form in the alley.

I grit my teeth. I'm going to kill him when I see him, dead or alive; I'll get my revenge on him for harming my daughter.

**Spain-**

Portugal moans lightly, and I hold her tight. France is cradling Andorra, England is on the phone with Allen. I brush her hair out of her face, both of them spiked a high fever, we have no idea what's going on.

Andorra's face is flushed red, just like her mothers. Bulgaria comes in and places cold cloths on their heads, "I hope they get better."

"My poor bebe, it'll be okay Lita," France says quietly. He braided her hair back so it wouldn't become too frizzy with her fever.

England comes back into the room, "I found Romania's exact location. Allen is on his way there now," his eyes meet France's, then he looks at Portugal. I grip her tighter.

"She's mine, back off," I growl, and France cracks a smirk.

"I wouldn't touch her, even if she was naked," England sneers.

"Only because you know you can't have her!" I yell at him, "You're just pissy because she wrecked your ship and took what belonged to you!"

He doesn't say anything, and Lita's eyes slowly open, "'Ello bebe, be careful, you 'ave a fever," France says softly.

Her eyes slowly look around the room, I smile at her, and she looks at Aria, "She's fine Lita," I smile. She tries to pull away from France, she's mouthing something, "I don't know what you're saying Lita," I say apologetically.

England hands her the phone, and types something on the screen. She throws it to me, and I barely catch it, "What happened?"

I look down at my wife, and back to the screen, I can't just tell her she fainted from touching her. We don't even know what happened to her, "Lita… We don't know. She just fainted, and developed a fever just like you."

She looks like she's going to cry, and holds out her arms. France brings her over and she takes Aria's hand, and slowly falls asleep.

"It'll be okay, Allen will make things right," England says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Allen-**

I kick open the door to his castle. I'm running everywhere, checking every room, leaving complete chaos everywhere I go. Then, in his bedroom, I find a note, "What the-" I pick it up and see weird symbols and letters.

I flip it over, and it's English on the back:

Good luck catching me before I obtain what is rightfully mine! All of you will be too late to reclaim her when the sun rises.

I kick over the chair, and smash the windows and mirrors in the entire room, "No! No, no, no, no, no!" I scream.

I have to call Portugal and tell her to keep Lita safe. And I have to call Max, as much as I hate him, he knows tracking a lot better than me.

My phone is in my hand, and I'm calling her.

**Spain-**

Slowly, I pick up Aria and move her to another room. She needs more space, and I need to let Felicita have some space too. I know I'll get yelled at when she wakes up, but I know how she gets when she's sick, and she needs her own bed.

England calls my name from downstairs when he says her phone is ringing and the ID doesn't look right to him. I kiss her forehead, and walk down the stairs.

I crack a smile at the ID, and answer it, "Hola?"

"Portugal!" It's Allen, "Romania is going to kidnap Lita! You need to stay with her!"

"Que?!" I yell, "What? What's going on Allen?!" France and England's attention goes right back to me from their previous conversation.

"Romania is going to kidnap Lita!" He yells again, my eyes widen.

I point upstairs, and England is quickly up them, France following right behind, "Portugal is sick, England and France are already up there with her," I assure.

But then my heart stops when France starts calling my babies name, "Mio dio," I mumble.

"What?!" Allen asks, "What happened?! Is she okay?!"

"A-Allen, I-I think she's gone…" My voice trails off, and he curses dozens of times.

"I'm going to find him Spain! I'll get her back!" He yells, and the line goes dead.

I hear screaming coming from upstairs, and England already has the door open. Bulgaria wakes up from his small nap and rushes up the stairs behind me, "Aria?!" I yell. Nobody touches my wife.

She's writhing on the bed, eyes screwed shut, tears running down her face. I grab her and pull her close, her finger nails dig into my skin, "Aria, hey, hey. It's okay!" I try to calm her down but it doesn't work.

"Romania," England mumbles, and pulls out his magick book from nowhere, he's mumbling to himself. Eyes scanning over each page at record speed.

France gives me a knowing glance. I can only imagine this is how he felt when he saw Joan burning, "We'll get your girls back safe," he smiles.

I hold her tight to me, clutching the back of her uniform shirt; I don't want to lose both of them. Romania is going to burn for ever hurting them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Romania-**

I teleport into the room, and grab Felicita by the arm; her eyes open in a flash, and I grin. Her eyes widen, and I pull her close, "What? You gonna scream? Won't do you any good," I laugh.

Hearing Spain answer the call downstairs, I teleport us to another house on the borderline of Romania and Moldova. She tries to pull away, "Do you really wanna run away from me? What about your mom?" She stops, and her eyes seem to widen even more, "She's pretty sick no? I can always make it worse."

An image appears on the mirror across the room. Her head whips around, and I watch as her mother starts writhing and screaming in pain, "Or I could go cut her head off!" I laugh, and she looks at me, mouthing words quickly and shaking her head.

"Good girl," I smile, kissing her. She shuts her eyes, and the tears run down her face, "Don't cry, you'll be with me for the rest of eternity. So get used to it. Hey! Maybe I'll even give you your voice back," and I shove her to bed.

"Now let me taste you again," and I bite her neck.

**Max-**

My call with Malta gets interrupted by my idiot brother. I go back to talking to her, and every other minute, I'm getting calls from him. Finally, at the millionth call, I answer, "Why is it-"

"I need your help!" He yells quickly.

Dead silence fills the call.

"Did you hear me?" He asks.

"I don't know," I grin wide, "maybe you should say it again."

"My girlfriend has been beaten, turned into a vampyre, and has just been kidnapped by a deranged vampyre country! I need your help to track him down! If I don't get her by sun rise in the 1p world, I've lost her!" He yells at me, obviously talking quickly so he doesn't lose time.

"What's in it for me?" I question.

"Malta will leave you. Because if you don't help me, I'm telling her, Andorra is her best friend," I can just see the smug look on his face.

I curse under my breath, and he knows he won, "I'll be there in 10," I mumble, and he tells me where he is. Hanging up, I shout for Kuma to come here, "We have a job."

He looks angry for me waking him up, but then again his face might just be stuck like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Allen-**

Max shows up with his giant polar bear, and I glare at it, "Stop that," Max mumbles, shoving a hockey stick into my chest, "Kuma, go." He shifts his head towards the house, and the giant fluff walks into the building.

"He used magick," I sigh.

"Kuma isn't just some run of mill polar bear, dimwit," I sneer.

"Well sorry for not knowing about the animal that almost chewed off my leg!" I yell.

"You're the one who kicked him in the first place!" He yells back.

"I was five!" I scream.

"Hey!" I look over and see a brunette girl in a green maid dress, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the vampyre who hurt my girlfriend," I bite back to her, "what **are you** doing?"

"What did Vladmir do? I'll hit him!" And a cast iron skillet is pulled out of nowhere.

"He beat up Andorra and turned her into a vampyre…" I mumble.

Her eyes widen, "What? Oh my, the screw up!" She kicks a large rock next to her, and it goes through a partially broken window, "He has a few houses around the world. Ummm, I don't know where he is. I'm assuming you're working with Portugal," she says.

This chick scares me almost as much as Portugal, "Yeah, I am. And Spain, England, and France."

"Ugh… I'll call Prussia and have him pass the word on to France if I hear about where he is. I'll kill him myself if I have to, I hate him so much," she waves as she walks away, "have fun trashing his house!"

Max looks at me over his sunglasses, "I'm not even sure what just happened."

I shake my head, and Kuma comes back out, running. Max easily straddles him, and I run after them, "Hey!"

Max groans, and stops to let me get on.

"Sorry! Not everyone has a giant polar bear to keep them happy!" I yell, smacking him on the back of the head.

"I will make him eat you!" Max yells back, and we get going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Romania-**

I watch as she sleeps, curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her body. My fingers brush across her pale cheeks, neck, and over to the scars. I need to do something or I won't get her.

Her eyes slowly open, "Hey," I grin, and she tries to back up, "don't be like that. I'm not as mean as I've let you believe. I just want you to myself, is that so bad? That damn mother of yours would never even let me take a second glance at you. I had to do something," I brush her hair back; it's falling from her braid.

She shakes her head, and I sigh, "Felicita, I love you. Can't you see that? I'm doing this just for you!" I grasp her hand, "What's so wrong with what I'm doing? I love you and I'd do anything for you!"

I can still see the hatred in her eyes, and she tries to pull away from me, "No." She mouths at me, and I grasp her tighter.

"No! I'm not listening to that! I love you and I want you to see that I do Felicita!" I beg, and I kiss her. She stiffens, her entire being ridged, she's trying to push me away, "Please, just listen to me. Doar ascultaţi la ceea ce am de spus la iubire. Vă rugăm să." (Just listen to what I have to say sweetheart. Please.)

**England-**

"Do you think we'll get to her in time?" France asks, looking down at his hands, he's shaking.

"I think so," I mumble, and quietly walk over to him, "just hold out, you damn git," and I kiss his forehead, "Allen loves her. You love her. As does Spain and Portugal. She won't leave that easily."

His blue eyes widen and he hugs me, "Arthur."

"H-Hey!" I yell, trying to put away, but he just tightens his grip, "F-Francis?"

He's crying.

I shut my eyes and hug him tight back, "We'll get her back, just be patient. Ah… je t'aime," I mutter and he smiles lightly.

**Andorra-**

He leaves me alone, and I curl up on the bed, "I need to get out of here. I need to get my voice back so I can call mom or Allen," I listen for his footsteps, and they become lighter and lighter.

I wait until I can't hear him at all to get up and begin searching this part of the house, he must have his magick books strewn about in all of his rooms. Romania doesn't seem like a very tidy person.

I push open one of the doors, and see multiple, black covered books inscribed with gold symbols and lettering. I pick one up, searching the index for anything that could lead me to the right spell. I find one, I think it's the right one, I hope it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Andorra-**

He leaves me alone, and I curl up on the bed, "I need to get out of here. I need to get my voice back so I can call mom or Allen," I listen for his footsteps, and they become lighter and lighter.

I wait until I can't hear him at all to get up and begin searching this part of the house, he must have his magick books strewn about in all of his rooms. Romania doesn't seem like a very tidy person.

I push open one of the doors, and see multiple, black covered books inscribed with gold symbols and lettering. I pick one up, searching the index for anything that could lead me to the right spell. I find one, I think it's the right one, I hope it is.

My eyes scan down the words, I can't make sense of it, but I feel like it's the correct spell. Slowly, my lips form the words, and a warm sensation fills my body. Golden light shines from the floor, and I feel like my voice is coming back.

But then, something warm begins to trickle down my chin. I bring my hand up, and it's blood, I'm coughing up blood. Tears come to my eyes, and I hurdle the book across the room, my body crumples to the ground, "Mom, Allen," I cry in my head. My whole body burns, I want to go home.

**Romania-**

I hear a loud crash from upstairs, "Lita?!" I yell, and quickly run back up, "Lita?" I see her door is open, and I glance around. My eyes darting from door to door until I catch notice of a faint golden light diming.

"Felicita!" I yell, throwing open the door even wider. She's crumpled up on the ground, blood running down her face, tears streak her cheeks.

She looks up at me with scared eyes, and I quickly pick her up and take her back to her room, "I'll make you better, don't you worry." Spells run through my mind, thinking about what she could have read to make this happen, I need to reverse it as soon as possible. I can't let my love bleed out.

I lay her down gently, she curls up but I make her lie flat out, "Not yet, let me heal you sweetie." My hands touch her stomach and slowly I say the words as they come to me, she screws her eyes shut.

It takes time, but I manage to get the bleeding stopped, she doesn't acknowledge me, and I feel so hurt. I just kiss her forehead, and tell her that I love her.

Hopefully she realizes that I do just love her, and never meant for it to be like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Allen-**

My phone goes off, it's Portugal, "What is it?" I ask.

"He's in Moldova, well on the border," it's Spain, not Portugal.

"Moldova? You're sure this time?" I question, Max looks back at me through his aviators.

"Si, I'm sure," and he's gone. Max growls lightly and pats Kuma.

"Off to Moldova," he grumbles.

"I hope she's okay, I really hope she's okay," I mumble.

"I'm sure she's find dip shit," he grins, and I shove him lightly.

"Fuck you," I snap, and he cocks an eyebrow at me, "what?"

"Not my job," and he goes back to guiding Kuma.

"Lita… Be safe doll," I think to myself.

**England-**

"We know where they are now, calm down," I say to France. He's still worried about Andorra, Bulgaria is helping to take care of Portugal still. Spain hasn't left her side either.

He looks up at me with wet blue eyes, his blonde hair disheveled. I sigh and go to Bulgaria's kitchen, grabbing a rubber band, "Come here you damn frog," I growl, and grab France's shoulder.

I pull his hair back and tie it into a low ponytail, "There, now you don't look like such a huge douche," I grin. He wraps his arms around my waist, and my cheeks flare up.

"Thank you Arthur," he says into my stomach.

"I did it to keep you from looking like a douche bag so stop!" I yell, trying to pull away, but he doesn't let go and I'm forced to let him hold me until I realize he fell asleep, "Fucking git." I sit down and move his head to my lap.

"You better wake up soon," I sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Romania-**

She's sleeping soundly finally, I may give her, her voice back soon. She's been through enough and I want her to trust me.

I walk over to the room and pick up the books and remove the inner ring of the casting circle so Felicita can't hurt herself again. At the moment, I decide to let go of my hold on Portugal, maybe that will help things.

Or… What if I talk to her myself… Felicita will be asleep for awhile, I should expect her to be out for a few hours. Why not go talk with Mama Portugal herself?

**Portugal-**

"Fuck," I mumble, opening my eyes.

"Aria?" Bright green eyes meet mine, and I see Spain's warm smile, he kisses me repeatedly, "You're okay!"

"Course I am," I mumble, "who else is suppose to take care of my baby nations?" He laughs and takes my hand.

"Be careful bonita, don't sit up yet," he whispers, kissing each of my fingers on my right hand, "you might still be hurt."

Then, he's flung out of the room, and the door slams shut and locks. I quickly sit up, my abdomen searing in pain, "What the fuck?! Spain?!" I yell, and I see him. Red hat, red coat, black gloves, sharp teeth; bastard Romania.

"Portugal," he says.

"Where's Andorra!?" I scream, standing up.

"Why don't we sit down and talk like civilized people?" He questions.

"Civilized people don't kidnap other peoples children!" I yell.

"She's not your child! You took it upon yourself to claim her as such!" He yells back, and I lunge at him. He disappears and I hit the wall, "You have no claims to her! I love her and I wanted to ask you to have her!"

"Maybe if you would've come and asked first then I would've let you! Agora deixe que os malditos vampiros cadela! Antes de me tornar-vos!" I scream at him. (Now leave you damn vampire bitch! Before I make you!)

He glares at me and we stay like that before Spain and England start banging on the door, "Dracu," (fuck) he mumbles.

"Just let. Her. Go." I say clearly, and he bites his lip.

I take a deep breath and cross my arms over my chest, "You want her, yet you took her humanity away. You took her voice away. You took her away from her only family. Yet you still want her to love you? Do you expect her to love you after that?"

His eyes become downcast, "I helped her when she hurt herself earlier, isn't that enough?"

My eyes widen, "Excuse me?" I walk over, my boots making loud thumping noises, and I grab him. He doesn't have time to react, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

He tries to pull away, but I will myself to keep him in my hands, "You'll tell me what happened! You'll take me to my daughter whether you like it or not! Or I'll fucking keep you right here!"

"Portugal!" England yells through the door, but I kick it so they'll shut up.

"Now, how are we going to do this?" I ask.


End file.
